zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Tan the Tan Deer
Tan is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989. He has a baby fawn, Baby Tan. Media Appearances Animated Hamster Stats * Body Colour: Tan * Pattern Colour: White with red antlers * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple moon surrounded by five stars He made an appearance in the TV show "Go Go Pets". He was also in the Book: The Giants and the Castle of Darkness and The Cross Weather Wizard Common Tan Year Two (1989-1990) Hamster Stats * Pose: Deer Pose * Body Colour: Tan * Pattern Colour: White with purple spots around his eyes and red antlers * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Silver moon surrounded by eight stars Accessories * A light blue moon necklace Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Tan was sleeping peacefully. Awakening with a start, she found Canary beside her. "Red is missing!" said Canary. "Have you seen him?" "Red should go on a diet," yawned Tan. "He ate my favorite bluegrass and my prettiest wild flowers. I put him in hibernation until winter!" Canary was stunned. "Free him from the spell, Tan. His friends are worried!" "Is it winter already?" teased Tan. But he freed Red from the spell and even called the West Wind to give him a ride home. Year Three (1990-1991) Hamster Stats * Pose: Tan Pose * Body Colour: Tan * Pattern Colour: White with purple spots around eyes and red antlers * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Silver moon surrounded by eight stars * Accessories: purple moon brush, moon necklace, flat scented sticker (?) Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Tan was sleeping peacefully. Awakening with a start, he found Canary beside her. "Red is missing!" said Canary. "Have you seen him?" "Red should go on a diet," yawned Tan. "He ate my favorite bluegrass and my prettiest wild flowers. I put him in hibernation until winter!" Red was stunned. "Free him from the spell, Red. His friends are worried!" "Is it winter already?" teased Tan. But he freed Red from the spell and even called the West Wind to give him a ride home. European Tan * yellow body Argentinian Tan Argentinian Tan Variant I * Deer Pose with rainbow swirls, purple, non-glittery symbol and red antlers Argentinian Tan Variant II * Deer Pose with a white body and light pink belly Argentinian Tan Variant III * Deer Pose with a white body and light blue belly Argentinian Tan Variant IV * Deer Pose with a white body and green belly Argentinian Tan Variant V * Deer Pose with a white body and white belly French Tan Hamster Stats * Pose: Deer Pose * Body Colour: White * Pattern Colour: Light pink with lavender spots around eyes and non-glittery dark red antlers * Eye Colour: Dark Purple * Symbol: Metallic yellow moon surrounded by eight stars Greek Tan Greek Tan Variant I * Deer Pose Greek Tan Variant II * Deer Pose Greek Tan Variant III * Deer Pose Greek Tan Variant IV * Deer Pose Greek Tan Variant V * Deer Pose Italian Tan Italian Tan Variant I Italian Tan Variant II Italian Tan Variant III Italian Tan Variant IV Mexican Tan Mexican Tan Variant I This variant, unlike the US Tan, did not have lavender spots arpund his eyes, is in the Deer Pose, and he had non-glittery symbol. Mexican Tan Variant II * white stripes around belly South African Tan In the Deer Pose, Tan has yellow spots around eyes instead of purple Plush Tan Accessories * Purple shooting star brush (with hole) Tag Info * Tan has a special magic! Brush his fur and he'll take you into the land of make believe where everyone believes in magic...and in deer. Merchandise Tan Stickle With Canary, Sky and Tan With Tan, Sky, Navy and Canary With Navy, Orange, Pink, Tan, Canary, Sky and Cherry rubber stamp Mug Eraser Eraser Eraser Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Wild Bunch Category:G1 Tan Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)